supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
My Imagination
Chapter one. Am I crazy? I can't tell, I don't know why am I talking all by myself when I was a kid. My mom would always tell me. I guess I have a reason to do that, because my parents never pay attention to me. You know why? Because they are always busy with there stupid jobs. I could have a nervous breakdown if I continue staying with them. I know it's too much, but it is true. I wish I could make a friend that can understand me. It is always pure presure. My friends are all braniacs, they always boast about there high grades, while at school bus time, they boast how fun there life is. And the most worst part my house. Where I stay the longest, my parents ignore me, my grandparents, scold me, while my maid, beats me up with a stick when she is angry. Crazy life, right? Right now I am thinking about my sadness in my room. I am mostly at my bedroom because, that is the only place I stay away from people. I have a really high fever, so I was absent for 2 days. Apparently, my parents just bought the medicine, and let me do taking care of myself. I was always a stranger at school. I am always a mystery to them. I always wear jacket, even though it is sunny, I have jet black hair, navy blue eyes, and really pale skin. I look like a walking ghost. I lay down my bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for 4:00 PM. That is the time I take my medicine. I waited, until I heard footsteps. I sat up, looking around the room. I was confused. My room is locked, and I am all alone upstairs. "It must be the wind" I shrugged. I lay down again, staring at the ceiling. Thinking of what I can do. "Let's play!" I heard a cheery voice say. I sat up again, looked around, searching for people. But none, it must be my imagination, I thought. "Hey, let's play! I thought you were bored!?" the voice said. I turned around. I saw, a girl. She had, grey eyes, jet black hair thats all over her face, she is wearing a white gown, some parts of her gown has holes, she is very thin and tall. "Who are you? A-are you a ghost?" I asked shakingly. "I'm Katherine, you can call me Kate" she said. I backed off a few inches. "You did not answer my second question, are you a ghost?" I demanded. She sighed, and just stared at me. "Enough questions, now come on let's play!" she changed the subject. "Why won't you answer my question?" I demanded. I continued to backing off a few inches from her. "Don't be silly! I am not a ghost" she said in a cheery voice. "Don't lie to me!" I shouted. "Shh, they will hear you" she said. "Who?" I asked. "Your family" she replied. Chapter two. "But, why do you look like that and how did you get in here!" I demanded. "Okay, fine, you got me red handed, happy?" she sighed. "Yes, but why are you here at my house, talking to me" I shivered. "You were bored, and your life sucks, I'm here to put on some fun, so what's your name" she said. "Katarina Jones" I said. "Cool name! We are both K!" she smiled. "Yeah, yeah, um, what do you want to do?" I asked. It's official I am a crazy maniac. I am talking to a ghost or maybe thin air that says she will make my life happier. "PLAY! Or you want to do something else? You are 15, right?" she said. "Yeah, I'm 15" I said. "So you want to play?" she asked. "I have something better in mind" I said. Time to have revenge. But how can I pull that off? If it is only me and thin air! "So what do you have in mind?" she asked me. "Revenge" I said with an evil grin. "That is what I'm talking about!" she smiled. "Grab my hand, you will become invisible, we can sneek out your house, then we can do the revenge" she said. "As long you don't ever leave me somewhere!" I said. "Okay then" she said. I went closer to her and held her hand. I thought my hand will go right through it. But I was wrong. I felt her hand it was cold, her nails were extremely long. "Let's go" she said. "How old are you exactly?" I asked. "I died when I was your age, by a car accident, but right now my age is 109. I never look older, still my beautiful self" she smiled. I giggled, she may be a ghost but she is really funny! Soon I becme invisible. I was so major exited, we were able to sneek out my house, I was glad I can leave that horrible place. "Thanks" I said. "Your welcome" she said. She let go of my hand, and I became visible again. We went to Kandy Adams's house. "Why are we here?" Kate asked. "For revenge" I smiled. I heard she has a party now. She invited me, so I have the right to just barge in there. All my braniac friends are in there. I smiled evilly. "Ready?" I said. "Yeah, what's the plan?" she said. "Mess up the house, you know what to do" I winked. "How 'bout you?" she asked. "Well stay at there party. You know, keep them occupied while you trash there house" I smiled. "I like your style Katarina" she smiled back. "Thanks, Kate!" I said. "Plan starts now right?" she asked. "Yes" I grinned. I entered the house. I took a deep breath, to make a grand entrance. Time to show them I am no a girl always hidding in the shadows. "I'M HERE" I shouted, I lifted my hand in the air. Everyone has there eyes on me. The all clapped my hands. "Thanks you, thank you a thanks you very much" I said while bowing. I had a big grin on my face, so that is how it feels being noticed. But they looked away immediately. I need to distract them. I stepped on a coffee table. Luckily it can hold my weight. "Um, can I have everyone's attention?" I shouted. They all looked at me again. "Let's do kareoke!" I announced. "But we don't have a kareoke machine" Kandy said. I sighed, it's ruining my plans. i have to think of something quick! "Um we can sing without it" I said. I felt a little nervous I was going to sing in front of a huge crowd. "SAMPLE, SAMPLE!" everyone started shouting. "Okay then, what song?" I asked. "JET LAG! JET LAG!" lots of people chanted. "Um, okay" I said. I took a deep breath, someone handed me a microphone. I held it nervously. "What time is it where you are? I miss you more than anythingI'm back at home you feel so far Waitin' for the phone to ring.." I sang. I never sang before. But my voice sounds great. Everybody, looked amazed at my voice. Guess I'm that good. "It's getting lonely living upside down I don't even wanna be in this town Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy You say goodmorning when it's midnight Going out of my head, alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset and it's driving me mad I miss you so bad..." I continued. Everybody went out of the other rooms to watch me sing. "Psst! Kate!" I heard a voice whispered. I still continued singing while looking around. I saw Katarina right beside me. "Good job! Now let the fun begin" she smiled. I nodded and faced the crowd. I saw Katarina slowly walk to other doors to mess it up. I finished the song and bowed my head, wishing that Katarina is finish. "ONE MORE, ONE MORE!" they chanted. "So what song do you guys want next" I sighed. "MISTLETOE! MISTLETOE" they said in chorus. "Okay then" I sighed. I took a deep breath and felt a little nervous. "It's the most beautiful time of the year-" it trailed off. My sentence cut short because there was a loud crash at Kandy's room. Everyone left the living room, including me to see what was happening. A kid named Arnold opened the door and I took a litle peek. The room was a mess. It looked like some hurricane came! I smiled coldly. And laughed evilly by myself. I knew Katarina did it. I ran out of the crowd and opened the other doors, they were all trashed, destroyed, and a mess. My revenge was complete! I ran to the living room, I saw floating things slowly getting destroyed. Katarina is really smart, she made the crash